


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by temporalesca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Jewish Angela Ziegler, Kissing, Mistletoe, Muslim Fareeha Amari, Overwatch Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: Pharah goes to the annual Overwatch Christmas party for the first time and she meets an angel under the mistletoe.Written for the prompt "Surprise passionate kiss which is followed by as much 'oh shit' awkwardness as possible".Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays Sohjoo!





	

Fareeha wasn’t sure what to expect of the annual Overwatch Christmas party. Despite being a member of Overwatch for a few years, she refused to attend when her mother was presumed dead. But now that her mother had returned, she had been wheedled into attending for the first time. She had fantasized about being able to go herself as a child, having heard stories from her mother about it every year, but knew too well that real life didn’t always live up to years of wishful thinking. But when she and her mother entered Watchpoint: Gibraltar, she knew instantly that the party would live up to the hype.

The base was decked out in extravagant Christmas cheer. There were wreaths hanging every few feet on the walls, and red and green twinkling lights everywhere. In the corner of the entrance room was a large evergreen tree, decorated with garland, ornaments and tinsel hanging from every branch. There were presents stacked up underneath the tree, which shook ever so slightly from a nearby ruckus, as Gabriel tried to forcibly attach a Santa beard to Jack’s face.

“Now now, boys, there will be no fighting at Christmas time,” Ana called out to them, walking over.

The two men immediately broke away from each other, looking guilty. 

“Gabe’s trying to force me to be Santa this year, but Reinhardt’s done it for the past thirty years. I don’t see why it needs to change,” Morrison said gruffly.

“Oh, but Jack, you would make such a charming Father Christmas!” Ana cried, clapping her hands together in excitement. “All of the young women on the base would certainly be lining up to sit on your lap.”

Jack’s ears burned bright red and Gabe tried to turn a bark of laughter into an unconvincing cough. Fareeha turned to hide a chuckle and left her mother and the men to their antics.

In the next room over was a table covered in Christmas sweets representing the cultures of everyone on the base. At the table was Angela, pouring herself a glass from a thermos.

“Fareeha! Would you like some hot apple cider?”

“Yes please,” Fareeha said, filling up a plate with some of her favorite kinds of cookies. “How was your Hanukkah, Angela?”

“It was quiet,” Angela said, leading Fareeha to the next room. “It was just my brother, my sister-in-law, and me. But next year they’ll have a little one, so that will be exciting.”

“That sounds really nice,” Fareeha said with a soft smile. “It has been so long since I celebrated the holidays. When my mother was gone, I didn’t really see the point in it, but now that she’s back…”

Angela laid a gentle hand on Fareeha’s upper arm. “You two have quite the catching up to do. I’m sure things will return to normal soon enough.”

The two of them settled next to each other on the couch. Hana and Lucio were in the corner of the room together, hunched over one of their electronics, while Zarya, Reinhardt and McCree  laughed loudly over their beers.

“By the way, Fareeha, do you have any plans for the holidays?” Angela asked, tucking her feet up underneath her.

Fareeha shook her head. “A few years ago, the Hijri new year was around the end of December,” she said with a shrug. “But this year there are no holidays that fall in December, so the 25th will be just like any other day for me.”

“However,” she said with a small smile, “ever since I was a little girl, my mother would tell me stories of the Overwatch Christmas party. It sounded absolutely magical, and I would count down the years until I joined Overwatch and got to experience the Christmas party myself.”

“How are you enjoying it so far?”

“Well… it’s a little quieter than I expected.”

Angela laughed. “It’s still early. Wait until people get a few more drinks into them. Then I’m sure it’ll live up to your expectations.”

“Even if the rest of the party is terribly boring, it will all be worth it for these  _ amazing _ cookies,” Fareeha said, and popped another into her mouth. “Who makes these? How much would it cost to hire them on as a personal pastry chef?”

“Those are Reinhardt’s. Isn’t he fantastic?”

“Incredible!”

The two sat for a while and chatted until the cookies had been demolished and their ciders ran low. They went to get a refill but only made it as far as the doorway before Lena stopped them to ask for a “group selfie”. She clicked the shutter a few times and then blinked away, already posing with Mei for another selfie before Angela or Fareeha could move.

“Hey you two,” McCree drawled, passing by with a freshly filled beer stein. “I dunno if you noticed, but you’re standing under the mistletoe.”

“Oh sorry, are we ruining your plan to trick some unsuspecting sucker under here?” Fareeha asked with a laugh.

“Naw, I just wanted to remind you two that it’s bad luck to refuse a kiss if you’re standin’ under it,” he said. He flashed a small smirk at her before he walked away, whistling. Fareeha felt herself flush. That bastard liked to act like he was  _ so _ innocent, but he was actually as sly as a fox.

Fareeha turned to Angela to apologize for McCree’s brashness, but was surprised by Angela’s dainty hand on her face. Angela threaded her other hand through Fareeha’s hair and pulled her head down until their lips met.

Fareeha was slack jawed in shock, which Angela took as a sign to deepen the kiss. When Fareeha didn’t respond, Angela stepped back.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-” she was only able to stutter out a fragment of a sentence before Fareeha stepped forward and closed the gap between them again. She pulled Angela’s waist so that their bodies were flush, and Angela sunk both her hands into Fareeha’s hair.

Their kiss was a little awkward at first, teeth clacking and noses bumping into each other. But the two soon found their groove. Fareeha took the chance to deepen the kiss, and slid her tongue across Angela’s. Angela tasted sweet, like the cider she had been drinking earlier. After a moment, Angela pulled back, but only just enough to nibble on Fareeha’s lower lip and then flashed her a devilish grin.

‘Oh,  _ Mercy _ ’ Fareeha thought in both senses of the word, simultaneously begging for clemency and thanking God for the woman in her arms.

When the two finally broke apart, Fareeha gently laid her forehead against Angela’s, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

A low whistle jolted Fareeha back into reality. She became devastatingly aware of each and every one of her coworkers(!) in the room with her, who had all watched her practically stick her tongue down Angela’s throat. She quickly drew back from Angela as if she had been burned and felt herself flush redder than she had ever felt herself flush before.

Angela’s lips parted but before she could say anything, Fareeha whispered, “I am so sorry,” and bolted from the room.

Gibraltar’s mild December did little to cool her flushed cheeks, but it was preferable to the stuffy base. She felt guilty about running from Angela, but she knew that it wouldn’t be long until McCree made a stupid joke and then Fareeha would just shrivel up  _ and die _ . She knew that her mother would make a comment, and she wouldn’t be able to escape that, but she could just wait the party out until someone got drunk and did something even stupider than passionately kissing their longtime crush in front of a roomful of people.

“Hey,” a voice from behind Fareeha said. Her body hunched defensively until her brain processed that voice as Angela’s.

“Hey,” Fareeha muttered, refusing to face Angela. “Sorry about running off, I... needed air.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Angela said, laying her hand softly on Fareeha’s arm. “I should not have kissed you like that in front of everyone.”

“No!” Fareeha exclaimed, clasping Angela’s hand in her own. “It was my fault for getting carried away. I just was so… surprised that you would kiss me like that. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Surely, you must have known how much I admire you? I have been wanting to kiss you for a very long time, but could never bring myself to do it. McCree’s goading gave me the little push that I needed.”

Fareeha’s brows furrowed as she analyzed months of previous interactions between her and Angela.

“Oh. Oh my God. You can’t be saying-”

“That I’ve been flirting with you for the past several months, hoping that you would make the first move that I was too cowardly to make?” Angela said, a small smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

“Oh my God! Angela, you should really know by now that I am as dense as a box of rocks.”

“No you’re not!” Angela protested, laughing. “Trust me, you’re not the first person to be oblivious to flirting. McCree has been flirting with the elder Shimada brother for as long as they’ve known each other, to no avail, and Genji flirted with Zenyatta for  _ ages _ before he picked up on it.”

Fareeha buried her face in her hands. “I still cannot believe that I have been pining over you for ages and you’ve liked me this whole time!”

“Pining over me, you say?” Angela asked devilishly, raising an eyebrow at Fareeha.

“You were pining over me too!” Fareeha responded, whacking Angela’s arms lightly.

“I was! And now that the cat has been let out of the bag, so to speak, would you like to go out with me? I understand if you need time to think about this or come to terms with it, but-”

Fareeha cut off Angela’s rambling by grabbing her hand and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Angela’s face lit up with a megawatt smile and Fareeha wished she could frame this moment so that she could look at it whenever she was feeling blue.

They spent a few moments like that, standing together, while Fareeha traced patterns absentmindedly with her thumb on the back of Angela’s. 

The peaceful silence was broken by a large crashing sound, causing the two of them to jump. Fareeha instinctively turned to look back towards the base, although she knew she would be unable to see anything from where she was standing outside of it.

“I think that’s our cue to go back inside,” Angela said, giving Fareeha’s hand a squeeze. “The attention will certainly be on whatever that was instead of us returning. They may also need me to patch somebody up.”

Fareeha nodded and they headed inside. She did not have to wonder for very long what caused the disturbance, as it was made apparent as soon as they had walked into the base.

From what she could gather, Reinhardt had been wrestling with McCree, when the two of them had knocked into the Christmas tree and toppled it over. Reinhardt had been unharmed but McCree had a gash on the side of his face. Angela grabbed a first aid kit and Fareeha followed her over to McCree.

“Sorry to interrupt your lil’ smooch-fest,” McCree said to them with a shit eating grin.

“Jesse McCree, you have two options here,” Angela said, popping open the first aid kit. “You can quit teasing Fareeha and me, and we will help you repair the damages you did to yourself and the tree.  Or you can keep teasing us, and I will leave you to clean your cut yourself and go tell Gabe who caused the destruction of the tree he spent the whole day decorating.  Your choice.”

Fareeha bit back a laugh as McCree’s face turned pale. He he seemed to consider his options, then turned his head and mumbled something faintly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I won’t tease y’all,” McCree muttered, a bit louder. “Please don’t rat me out to Gabe.”

Only a few people could rein McCree in like this, Fareeha thought to herself. Her mother was certainly one of them, able to do so without even needing to invoke the threat of Gabe. She was relieved that her new girlfriend also displayed this ability. Having spent much of their formative years together, Fareeha and McCree knew all of the right buttons to push to get the other one embarrassed or heated up, and Angela could turn out to be an ace up Fareeha’s sleeve if she needed it.

As Angela cleaned up McCree’s face, Fareeha and Reinhardt lifted the tree back to its upright position. McCree was lucky that most of the ornaments had been unharmed and the rest of the damage could be easily fixed or covered up.

As the group headed back to the party, McCree pulled Fareeha to the back of the group. “Don’t worry, everyone else has prolly already forgotten about you an’ Angela under the mistletoe. But yer ma’s still gonna have somethin’ to say about it later tonight.”

Fareeha smiled at McCree and ruffled his head affectionately.  “I know. There’s no escaping my mother’s notice, even if we hadn’t made a spectacle of ourselves in front of the entire Christmas party. But thanks for looking out for me, Jesse.”

“Anytime, Fareeha, anytime,” McCree said with a smile and a wink.

Fareeha made her way back to the other room, where Angela sat comfortably on the same couch from before.. Fareeha curled up next to her and Angela smiled. True to her word, the party did get crazier as the Overwatch members drank more throughout the night, but Fareeha was content to just watch the chaos unfold with Angela’s head on her shoulder and their fingers intertwined.


End file.
